I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field bird feeders and more particularly to a weight sensitive squirrel proof bird feeder with multiple perch rods.
II. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that bird feeders tend to attract unwanted animals such as squirrels to the bird feeders, thereby discouraging the desirable birds from feeding on the seed within the bird feeder. In addition, the unwanted animals can deplete the seed supply and potentially destroy the bird feeder. Although there are several devices that attempt to deter unwanted animals such as break-away perches, closing feed doors, shocking perches and the like, there still lacks a bird feeder having an efficient system for deterring unwanted animals.